


Too Hot

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, hot yoga sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jared takes Y/N on a date that turns into more of a workout than either of them had anticipated.~





	Too Hot

“Now, as you breathe out, I want you to think about all the tension leaving your body. Push it down onto the mat, shoving it away.”

Y/N sighed and tried to follow along, but it was too damn hot to concentrate. Sweat was beading on her forehead, her neck; she felt it collect under her breasts, between her thighs, everywhere. She snuck a peek at Jared and found him suffering just as much on the mat next to her. His skin was already glistening, long hair darkened by sweat and sticking to his neck; gray tank top almost soaked through. He looked miserable.

Y/N giggled quietly and Jared smiled back at her. “Pay attention,” he mouthed and Y/N stuck her tongue out at him.

“OK, now we’ll move slowly into Child’s Pose.” The instructor, Lana, was a lovely older woman, with beautiful long gray hair braided down her back. She was very sweet and patient but Y/N hated her. It was just too hot, and someone needed to bear the brunt of Y/N’s mood.

When Jared had called and suggested a Hot Yoga date, she’d been on board. Yoga was fun, wasn’t it? Hell, any time alone with Jared was fun. She rarely said no to him anyway, but now, twisting herself into a pretzel in a private studio that was roughly the temperature of the Sahara midday, she vowed to say no more often.

Y/N tucked her head between her thighs, ignoring the pain in her back, getting into the pose.

“Straighten your arms,” Jared whispered.

Y/N turned her head and sneered. “Straighten your own arms, Jerk.”

Jared rolled his eyes, but smiled before disappearing between his giant biceps. Y/N watched him fold up, marveling at how incredibly bendy he was. “Damn,” she murmured.

Jared popped up out of his cave. “What’s that?”

“Hmm? Nothing.” Y/N shook her head and shushed him. “Stop distracting me. I’m yogaing over here.”

His laugh made her smile and for a second she forgot about the heat and throbbing ache in her lower back.

There was a knock at the door, and Lana cleared her throat. “I’m so sorry,” she said softly as she stood. “I need to step out for just a few moments. Hold this pose for another thirty seconds and then move into Down Dog. I shouldn’t be long.”

When Y/N heard the door click shut, she fell forward onto the mat, exhausted. “Jesus, this is ridiculous.”

Jared chuckled and slowly peeled himself out of position.

“I’m serious,” Y/N sighed, lifting her shirt to wipe her forehead as she sat up. “It’s way too hot in here, Jared.”

“Nah, it’s just you.” He winked.

“Don’t tease me. I might die. Why is this a good idea, again?”

Jared sat back on his heels and shrugged. “It purifies your toxins with the…” Laughing, he scrubbed a hand down his sweaty face and pushed the hair off of his forehead. “I don’t know. Misha said it would be a fun workout.”

Y/N groaned. “I really hate when you listen to him.”

Somehow, she managed to climb to her hands and knees, inadvertently giving Jared a nice view of her backside. Her shorts pulled tight across her bottom and he spared more than a moment staring.

“I thought you liked yoga?” he said with a laugh.

Y/N pushed up on her arms, trying to get into the dog pose. “I do not,” she confessed. “That’s just something I say when I want to sound active but not have to ever prove it. Ouch!” Something in her leg pulled funny, and her knee buckled.

Jared jumped up. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, Y/N.”

“Yeah,” she mocked, dismissively. “What do you know about yoga?”

“I know you’re gonna hurt yourself trying to twist like that. Hold on!”

Suddenly, his big hands were on her hips, and Y/N gasped as his fingers dug into her flesh. Jared pulled her upwards, slowly guiding her into position.

“There ya go,” he said, still holding on. “You have to straighten your back and…”

Y/N pushed up a little more until her ass pressed against him, and Jared lost his train of thought; a good bit of blood rushing downwards from his brain.

“Oh!” Y/N let out an awkward laugh as she felt his cock push against her leg.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly. Apology or no, he still had not let go or attempted to move away.

“Is that?” Y/N tried to twist around to look at him, but the movement only pushed her bottom into him again, adding a bit of a roll this time.

Jared swallowed hard as his fingers tensed on her hips. “I’m sorry. It’s really hot in here and your shorts are… really short and…”

“Jare, its ok.”

“Sorry.”

Y/N bit her lip and rolled her hips, wiggling against him. Jared let out a tight moan and thrust forward a bit, bending his knees and sliding his growing erection between her legs.

“Wow.” He growled and pushed forward again, pulling a high pitched whimper from Y/N.

“Do it again,” she said quickly.

Jared laughed. “What?”

Y/N bounced her knees, rubbing herself over his cock. “Do it…again.”

Jared blushed and bit his lip as he looked towards the door. “Y/N/N, the instructor could come back any second…”

“I dont care,” she breathed, her voice adopting a low, needy tone that drove him wild. “Do it again, please.”

Once more, he pushed up against her, this time a little harder, pulling her hips back as he thrust forward.

Y/N let out a loud breath and moaned into the humid air. “Mmm. Yes, fuck. Again!”

Jared smirked and tightened his grip. “You like that, huh?”

“I do,” she whimpered, trying to stay still as he pushed against her. “Fuck!”

Jared leaned forward, covering her back with his sweaty chest as he wrapped his right arm around her and tweaked her nipple.

Y/N moaned and wiggled her hips. “God damn…”

“I like you in this position,” Jared whispered and slid his hand over her stomach. “I can reach everything easily.” As he spoke, he dropped his hand to her pussy, slowly rubbing her through her shorts. She squirmed on instinct, but she was pinned against him: his hips against her ass, his hands on her hips, she had nowhere to go.

“Please, Jared,” she begged, her arms beginning to tremble as she held herself in position.

“What do you want, Baby?” he teased, sneaking his long fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts. “This what you want?” He pressed down gently on her clit and her body tensed, jumping up against him.

“Mhm.” Y/N bit her lip, digging her teeth in to stop a cry. “Please.”

Jared slid his fingers down, keeping his thumb in place. He pushing inside as he thrust the tip of his cock against her ass.

“Fuck, Y/N/N, you’re soaked.”

She was panting, shaking, trying to hold the pose as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. “‘S really…hot…in here…”

Jared grinned and slapped her ass. “I like it.”

Y/N let out a high-pitched squeak and her arms finally gave out. Jared tried to catch her, but he wasn’t prepared, and she stumbled forward onto the mat, sliding right out of his reach.

“You OK?” he asked in a slight panic as he went down on one knee to check on her.

Y/N growled and spun around, looking to him with hungry eyes. “Oh, I’m OK,” she said. “But you’re in trouble.” In a rush of limbs, Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed a fistful of his tank top, and pulled him right down on top of her. He landed with an “umphf” and his breath pushed out across her face. It was warm, but cooled the sweat on her brow, and Y/N slid her hands up to cradle his neck as she attacked.

His kiss was salty and hot, his lips just as greedy as hers. He shifted on the mat, fitting perfectly between her legs and pushing against her again. Their clothes were wet, their faces flushed and overheated, and it took no time before they were both out of breath and on the edge of crazy.

Jared snuck his big hand up under her shirt, pushing up the fabric as his fingers sought her nipple. Y/N moaned into his mouth and bit down hard on his lip as she pulled away. She arched her back, rolling her hips upwards, desperate and aching.

“Please, Jared. Please…” Her hand slid between them, and Y/N rubbed at the base of his cock, feeling her way between the layers of damp cotton. “I need you. Now.” She whined and he hissed, kissing his way down her glistening neck.

“You’re a bad girl, Y/N, you know that?” He sucked against her pulse, licking the sweat from her throat.

“Call me whatever you want,” she gasped as his teeth grazed her collarbone. “Just fuck me.”

Jared laughed low and slow against her chest before sitting back and looking her over. “Such a bad girl,” he teased. He narrowed his eyes as his hands slid firmly down her body, fingers hooking into the elastic of her shorts. He peeled them off slowly, exposing her belly, then her hips, each inch quickening her breath with anticipation. Jared drew his lip between his teeth and exhaled with a growl. “Fucking perfect.”

Y/N squirmed beneath him and then took matters into her own hands, slapping him away to kick off her bottoms. “Enough teasing. Please!”

Jared smirked and clicked his tongue. He rolled over for half a second to push his shorts down, returning to her with a heavy kiss. Y/N spread her legs and lips as he pushed inside of her, his tongue and cock entering at the same time. She shivered at the fullness, mouth and pussy so content, and dug her nails into his shoulders as he began to move.

Neither of them heard the door open nor Lana’s shocked cry as she saw her students testing out a new pose.

“Oh, my!”

Jared lifted his eyes at the sound of the instructor’s voice, but his movements were harder to cease. He tried to find something to say, some apology, but his mouth just hung open as Y/N, oblivious to their observer, took over, lifting her hips to get him to move faster.

Lana quickly looked away and headed back out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jared cringed and looked down at Y/N. “We should stop,” he said quickly, out of breath, embarrassed but somewhat even more enthused.

Y/N tugged a hand through his wet hair. “You’re right,” she sighed. “We should.”

There was a pause, a brief moment where their bodies stilled and their eyes met. Their breath hung like rain clouds in the humid air between them; their muscles twitched with stalled energy, the sweat rolled slowly.

“She already saw everything,” Y/N said, honestly. “And you booked an hour…”

A smirk pulled at the corner of Jared’s mouth and he bent to kiss her, dropping his weight down in full. “You’re right,” he agreed, mid-kiss. “Money well spent.”

 

Lana slowly made her way over to the water cooler down the hall. She pulled a small plastic cup from the dispenser and filled it from the tap. She closed her eyes as she took a sip and tried to block the image that was burned into her mind. As she relaxed, a very loud cry echoed from the studio, and she cringed, shaking her head at the desecration of her space taking place behind her.

“No more celebrities,” she sighed. “This is the last fucking time…”


End file.
